heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 10
, having only recently been made CEO of the company is at odds with her new position. Under Stark's wishes, she is to close down the company, liquidate all of its assets and sell off any salvageable divisions or subsidiaries as possible. She resents the awesome burden that Tony has placed on her. At the Funtime, Inc. Facility, Tony Stark consults with Maria Hill. He gives Maria a flash drive that will direct her to another Stark Industries entity called FuturePharm. Inside FuturePharm is one of Tony's many hidden arsenals. He wants Maria to go there and destroy the facility so that Osborn cannot get his hands on it. Before she leaves however, Tony and Maria share a surprising moment of intimacy. Back at Long Island, Pepper is more stressed out than ever. She has no idea what Tony wants her to do. In frustration, she throws her office chair at a wall, accidentally triggering a panel to a secret room. Walking into the room, she sees a suit of armor with a distinctively feminine design. Obviously, Tony constructed this armor in secret with the intent of giving it to Pepper. Pepper whispers, "Holy Crap.", then smiles and says, "Hello, girl". A short while later, Norman Osborn holds another press conference at Central Park (now known as Restoration Park). He is clad in his new Iron Patriot Armor and is decidedly more vocal with regards to bringing in Tony Stark. Since Stark failed to meet Osborn's deadline, he now openly declares Stark a traitor and a fugitive from justice. He announces that H.A.M.M.E.R. will do everything in their power to dismantle Stark Industries and apprehend Tony Stark with extreme prejudice. Osborn's orders are carried out almost immediately. Across the globe, H.A.M.M.E.R. agents raid every Stark Industries facilities, harassing, and at times, violently assaulting SI personnel. Maria Hill awakens in her bed at Funtime, Inc. Beside her is a note from Tony which reads, "Blow it up. Run like Hell!". She does as instructed and the building is destroyed. Tony meanwhile, dons his armor once again. He flies off into the sky musing, "Well. No turning back now". In Long Island, the sentiment is echoed by Pepper Potts. She puts on the new armor and stands at the top of Stark Industries. "Well," she says. "No turning back now". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** H.A.M.M.E.R. agents Other Characters: * * * * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Goliath (Bill Foster) * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) Locations: * ** * * ** *** * ** *** ** *** *** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** Items: * * Various s * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue shipped on February 4th, 2009. * Tony Stark only appears as Iron Man on the last page of this issue. * Central Park was re-named Restoration Park following the final battle during "Secret Invasion". * FuturePharm is the company that first developed the Extremis enhanchile and was introduced in Iron Man (Volume 4) #1. * Pepper's decision to don a battle armor has been foreshadowed ever since she was outfitted with a magnetic stabilizer disk in . * This issue is reprinted in Invincible Iron Man: World's Most Wanted Part 1. | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Iron Man * Iron Man Armor * Iron Man: World's Most Wanted * Iron Man: World's Most Wanted/Gallery | Recommended = | Links = * Invincible Iron Man series index at Comicbookdb.com * Invincible Iron Man series index at the Grand Comics Database }}